Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its remake (except for the first film and Friday the 13th: A New Beginning). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. He is the son of Pamela Voorhees. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives, but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. History ''Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela and Elias Voorhees in Crystal Lake as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. One night, having had enough of the constant abuse from the bullies, Jason drowned when he dived into Crystal Lake to prove that he could swim. Much to his mother's chagrin, the camp counselors did nothing, as they were busy having a party in one of the adult cabins. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers as revenge, before one of them, Alice Hardy, decapitated her. Friday the 13th Part 2 According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a hallucination) was in ''Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer, wearing a burlap sack over his face. He killed Alice with an ice pick, then went to camp that, like Camp Crystal Lake, was on Crystal Lake. He killed most of the camp counselors there, and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was struck in the shoulder by one of the camp counselors, Ginny, with a machete. However, he survived, and attacked Ginny through the window (revealing his face to be quite hideous), that of a middle-aged deformed man with one side of his face having deformities and the other not. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' Jason killed the owner of a café and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and one of the campers, Shelly Finklestein, who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took Shelly's hockey mask to hide his face, and continued his killing spree until the last surviving camper, Chris Higgins, hung him. However, he survived, revealing himself as the madman who attacked her a long time ago. As he was about to kill her, the only survivor of the three bikers, Ali, attempted to get his revenge on Jason, but Jason brutally killed him before Chris struck him in the head with an axe. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' However, Jason survived; after being taken to the morgue, he woke up and killed an attendant and a nurse, and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers, including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing his face to be even uglier since the previous film, and this time, quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing that he was still alive, Tommy hacked at him with his machete, finally killing him. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, bringing Jason back to life, stronger than ever and even more impossible to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players, and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter Megan ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake, and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crew's, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideously demonic than in The Final Chapter. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and realeasing him from his prison. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher, Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes, apparently transforming Jason into a child. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' He was somehow able to return, however, though it is not explained now. The FBI finally aware of his existence and set up a string operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it. Jason's spirit along with the souls of his past victims possessed the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them), and killing several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart with a mystic dagger. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana, and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then killed Duke and fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled out Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, while Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon Freddy sliced him with both the Machete and glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progress Jason pulls Freddy's around out of his socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason then punches a hole into Freddy's stomach, and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete, to kill Lori and Will, but the two are unintentionally saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm, after which Jason sank below Crystal Lake after Lori decapitated Freddy and threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too is still alive. 25th Century (Non-Canon to the original timeline and original film series) Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, have experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, whom somehow escaped the explosion, and koncked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, with two teens going to investigate. Remake Timeline Main Article: Jason Voorhees (Remake Timeline) Character description Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Supernatural Powers Bionic Powers Other media *Jason appeared in several Robot Chicken episodes, including the episode That Hurts Me, alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *In Bride of Chucky, Jason's hockey mask can be seen along with Michael Myers' white William Shatner mask, Freddy Krueger's clawed glove and Leatherface's chainsaw. ''Mortal Kombat X'' In the 2015 fighting game Mortal Kombat X, Jason is featured as a playable DLC character, released as part of the Kombat Pack along with Tanya, Tremor, and the Predator from the sci-fi horror film Predator. Gallery Jason as a child.png|Jason as a child Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_2.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_2_unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 unmasked Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_3.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part III Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_3_unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part III unmasked Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_4_after_being_stabbed_in_the_hand_with_a_machete.png|Jason in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter after being stabbed in the hand with a machete Jason_in_Friday_the_13th_part_4_unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter unmasked Jason_in_Jason_Lives.png|Jason in Jason Lives Jason_in_Jason_Lives_unmasked.png|Jason in Jason Lives unmasked Jason_in_The_New_Blood.png|Jason in The New Blood Jason_in_The_New_Blood_unmasked.png|Jason in The New Blood unmasked Jason_in_Jason_Takes_Manhattan.png|Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan Jason goes to hell 9.jpg|Jason in Jason Goes to Hell Jason_in_Jason_X.png|Jason in Jason X Jason_in_Freddy_vs__Jason.png|Jason in Freddy vs. Jason Jason_6599906-tumbl.gif Jason_bee5f1197358.gif Jason_Mortal_Kombat_X25.jpg Jasonxhodder1oh6.jpg Trivia Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Masked Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Knifemen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revived villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Mutilators Category:Axemen Category:Zombies Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teleporters Category:Brother of hero Category:Abusers Category:Stranglers Category:Outcast Category:Bludgeoners Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Drowners Category:Empowered Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Spree-Killers Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Family Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Successful Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Protective Villains Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Possessor Category:Supernatural Category:Insecure Villains Category:Magic Category:Main Antagonists Category:Paramount Villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Anti-Villains Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cyborgs Category:Mature Category:Spear Users Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Ferals Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Rivals Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Old Villains Category:Slashers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Psychopath Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Halloween Villains Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Incestous Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Elementals